


Dream Escape

by Omegathyst



Series: Hopeful Dreamers [1]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: 2nd POV, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, College Reader, Dream Telepathy, F/M, Father issues, Female Reader, M/M, Magic, Motivational talk, Multi, Polygrumps, Praise Kink, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, Virgin Reader, Writer Reader, depressed reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 20:45:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13748934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omegathyst/pseuds/Omegathyst
Summary: You feel your heart go cold towards your future and the people in your life. Nothing makes you happy except for writing and the Game Grumps. One night, the Game Grumps appear in your home and whisk you away for a night of fun, comfort, and love.





	Dream Escape

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first explicit fanfic, and I wrote it mainly for Game Grumps fans who feel empty and need some motivation and love to bring them up. And I wrote it for myself as well.
> 
> Here's the Official Spotify playlist and I hope you enjoy this fic!  
> https://open.spotify.com/user/omegathyst/playlist/4Xsjxqpy2TBjXT7G1Fc0Af?si=bbbTrG_VSE6jtF9z5fHMOw

You stare at the empty wall in your room, trying to gain the willpower to write. But you already know that you're just going to end up on YouTube instead, trying to salvage the day with a laugh or two. Everyday was merciless, forcing you to move with the motions of an empty life. No matter how many college classes you took, hours you worked, or even how many fanfics you wrote, you felt like you could be better. You  _should_ be better.

Then there was your family, a family that didn't understand you. Or, at least you didn't  _feel_  like they understood you. Your mother and your siblings were so happy and didn't ink a droplet of the intense depression you felt on most days. You still loved them of course.

But then there was your father, who clearly didn't give a shit about your emotional problems. His life was harder after all, and you're just being 'spoiled.' And after being told that 'your depression is a choice' so many times, shouldn't you believe it?

Hell, you shouldn't even be writing or watching videos right now. You should be watching the damn movie with your family downstairs, not staring at your laptop in the dark.

But your stories are your escape,  _ **they**_ are your escape: A group of people known as the Game Grumps.

You watched other YouTubers on occasion, but the Game Grumps were the supportive and loving male role models that you never had. They shaped who you are today ever since you were a young teenager.

Admittedly, you've had non-platonic thoughts about both Arin and Dan, but that didn't matter. What mattered was how they brought you up from your hurt and emptiness, telling you how much they believed in you. You felt stronger and happier hearing their encouraging and silly words in your headphones.

Was it stupid to feel this close with people you never met? Your parents would probably think so; your friends too. But they didn't get it, they didn't need to. Only you understood and accepted the feelings, and that was enough.

You pulled up YouTube and put on a episode of Game Grumps playing Paper Mario. After watching the riveting DDLC playthrough, you made time to catch up on one of their longer series. You snickered as Arin yelled about his 'pussy,' and as the episode was ending, you started to feel like you were dozing off...

...you woke up to stare at the screen full of recommended videos, and you were about to start up the next episode when you heard shouting.

"Fuck man, don't make any jokes while I'm climbing this ladder!"  ** _Dan?_**

"But dude, she loves those 'my pussy' jokes! Watch, betcha I can wake the whole neighborhood up!  ** _MY PUSSSSY!" Arin?_**

You started laughing hysterically before you realized that the voices weren't coming from your laptop. You even turned it off, and you heard something shaking against your window. You got up and opened the blinds, looking into the eyes of a person you never thought you'd meet.

_**Danny Sexbang** _

"Holy shit, am I dreaming?" You whispered before opening the window. Dan looked at you for a few starry-eyed seconds before giving you a goofy grin.

"Well,  _you_  are certainly more beautiful up close." Hearing his voice so close to your ear was intoxicating; perfect. Your mind was going all over the place. Maybe your obsession with the two guys was getting out of control, and you were hallucinating.

"Wha...I..." You tried to speak, but Dan looked away.

"Arin, how do we both get down without breaking the ladder?" Dan asked.

"Just tell her to jump, I'll catch her!" You heard Arin shout. Dan nodded and looked at you.

You wondered why you couldn't attempt to just go down the ladder after Dan, but you didn't protest. Jumping into Arin's arms would be easier and more...interesting.

Dan winked at you before climbing down the ladder and moving it altogether. You looked out the window and saw Arin holding his arms out. Dan was with Suzy and Ross, who were leaning in and whispering, glancing at you.

You were very excited and confused at the same time. What the hell was happening? This couldn't possibly be real right? But it felt too vivid to be a dream. You could feel the cold air breezing past your hair, you could feel the windowsill under your fingers.

You leaped out of the window and landed in Arin's arms, hoping to get some answers. But all of your thoughts escaped you when you looked at Arin. The warmth of his body and his gaze as he looked at you demanded all of your attention. You couldn't believe that this was happening, you couldn't believe that Dan looked at you the way he did, you couldn't believe that Arin was looking at you the way he did...

...you didn't know what made them think you were special.

"Okay Mr. Googly-Eyes, let's get going while the night's still young." Suzy elbowed her husband playfully. Arin smiled at Suzy and gently let you back on your feet.

"Why did all of you come here?"

It sounded douchier than you wanted it to sound, and the four of them stared back at you.

"I mean, besides the obvious questions. Like how you all knew where I lived, and how long you've been watching me. Why me? I'm just some nobody writing fanfics, and you guys are so..." You blushed and looked away, only for Dan to cup your face in his hand.

"You're more special than you give yourself credit for." Dan told you. "Honestly, just getting out of bed every morning is hard enough. But you manage to pull through with everything you do. You don't give up, no matter how empty you feel. You have  _no idea_  how truly amazing you are."

"I can't compete with Dan's speech, but you  _are_  really talented. And, um,  _cute."_  Arin fiddled with his hands and looked away, the blush evident on his face. Suzy gave a warm smile at you, and Ross stepped forward.

"And if it helps, at least you're not a sadist that tortures their friends with Mario Maker levels." Ross added. Dan pulled you into a hug and you smiled.

"That does help a bit." You responded to Ross, embracing Dan. "How  _do_  you guys know about me anyway? It's not like I talk a lot on the internet..."

 _ **"Magic."**_  Dan smirked, and the other three broke into nervous laughter. Confused, you decided not to push the question any further.

"How long will we be gone? I don't have to go back home, do I?" You even started considering packing your stuff before you left, but Suzy's frown brought your hopes down.

"Don't...don't worry about that right now. We just want you to have the great night that you deserve." Suzy insisted.

You desperately didn't want to go back to that life you were living just moments before, not when Dan and Arin were right in front of you. But you did want to enjoy your time with them, so you nodded.

"We're going to take you out to eat, and then we'll go to the carnival." Suzy explained. "There's a barbecue joint that we know you like. Sound cool?"

"Sounds  _ **fantastic."**_  You nearly drooled at the thought of brisket and potato salad. You even lost sight of where Dan was for a few moments until you felt your body being lifted off the ground, realizing that you were now placed on Dan's shoulders. Dan glanced up at you.

"Enjoy having my head between your legs?" Dan teased, causing you to feel goosebumps all over. This couldn't be just playful teasing could it? And what was up with Arin?

"Um, yes?" You whispered, lacking a joke to break the tension. Dan giggled and continued walking with his friends.

"Oh gosh, Arin's right. You  _are_  cute." Dan replied. "Tonight's going to be  ** _fun."_**

The barbecue restaurant was simple with its wooden and non-painted walls, and one of the windows was open, letting the moonlight perfectly illuminate the table you shared with the various grump members. You sat down and stared at the beautiful variety of dishes on the menu.

Your instinct was to avoid the expensive and bigger-portioned things on the menu, but you remembered that you weren't with your family and your body-shaming father. You could eat to your heart's content. Or maybe, you shouldn't be such a pig in front of your role models-

"Babe, I see your fingers shaking. You can order whatever you want, and you can eat  _however_ you want." Arin sat on your left with a gentle smile on his face.

"Yeah, I _love_  messy girls." Dan sat on your right with the cockiest grin. You tensed; his words took your mind off anything else. Well, that was probably his intention. Sneaky, sexy bastard.

"How much do you guys know about me?" You asked, worried about many embarrassing times in your life. Suzy shrugged.

"We saw your Wattpad profile, and your Tumblr." Suzy admitted. "We really enjoyed your passion for all the shows and books you like, and we like your original stuff too."

"Yeah, your writing's _amazing_  baby girl." Dan smirked, putting his arm around you. All you wanted was to be noticed for your stories by as many people as possible. And for  ** _Dan_**  to recognize of all people...

...it was kinda overwhelming your senses. You felt your face go completely red and Dan leaned closer.

"Not used to being complimented?" Dan whispered. "How do you not get complimented by guys constantly?"

"Because I'm-" Weird? Antisocial? Bitchy? All of the above? "...um, not that special."

 **"Bullshit."** Arin blurted out. "We know how you think of yourself, we see it in your writing. You're very special, you just need to believe in yourself."

Your mind traced back to a certain episode of  _Sonic Unleashed_  that you watched over and over again, the one called _Dan Believes in You._  It held a very special place in your heart, and whenever people in your life brought you down, Dan's words from that episode lifted you up.

The four grumps started to talk more about the things you wrote, and you blushed as you got into detail about different events and people in your life that inspired your stories. It was absolutely perfect.

The waiter brought your food, and you dived right in. Everything seemed too good to be true, and throughout your life, you've accepted that you're not allowed to be happy. At least not for long, you could already feel the most important people in your life slipping away...

After you and the grumps finished eating, Arin payed for the bill and the five of you left the restaurant and walked towards the carnival. You felt your heart practically leap with excitement at the sight of the roller coasters, for you absolutely  _loved_  fast-paced rides.

"I like roller coasters as much as the next guy, but maybe we should play some of the games first." Dan suggested, putting his arm around you. "Don't want anybody to throw up their dinner-"

"Hey, where's Ross?" Suzy asked. You looked back at the roller coaster to see Ross in one of the seats. Of course.

"He's gonna puke his guts out, maybe I should record it." Arin laughed. "Nah, we can't waste any time with our precious girl over here. Which game looks interesting to you sweetheart?"

You surveyed the area, noticing a makeup artist painting animal faces on people and various games. Then, you saw a plush of your favorite animal next to a soda toss game. You put your arm around Dan's waist and pointed to it.

"I want to get  _that_ _."_  You said. Before you could walk up to the stand, Arin walked ahead and handed the guy at the stand several tickets, pointing at the plush that you were talking about.

"All you have to do is throw the ring onto the golden bottle." The man said. Arin tossed several rings, all missing the golden bottle.

 _"_ _Motherfucker_ _!"_ Arin raged, unlike when he played difficult video games. Dan smirked.

"He's  _really_  trying to impress you y'know." Dan whispered. "Hey Arin, I got this."

Dan gave the man several tickets, and got the ring on the golden bottle on the second try. Dan reached for the plush with his lanky arms and handed it to you. Before you could thank him, he turned back to the game and threw the ring on the golden bottle a third time.

He took a  _thicc_ cat plush and handed it to Arin, running his fingers through Arin's hair.

"There ya go, big cat." Danny leaned closer. "Our girl got the plush she wanted, and now you got a plush."

"But I wanted to get her it..." Arin almost whined. Dan leaned even closer and whispered something about the bedroom, glancing at you. Then, Dan kissed Arin's cheek and joined your side once more.

Did he just...? Where was Suzy? Suddenly, Suzy appeared from Arin, wrapping her arms around his neck. You were internally losing your shit, were the three  _really_  in a polyamorous relationship? The fanfics of them you read were pretty entertaining, but you didn't think it was actually  ** _real._**

"You alright, baby girl? You look like you're about to pass out." Dan laughed. "We thought you'd be less surprised."

"I just didn't...and Arin...and you  _both_  flirting with  _me_  of all people..." You started stammering until you stopped with an embarrassed sigh. "I'm sorry, I never expected any of this to be a reality, let alone  _my reality."_

"Don't be sorry, we put in a lot of effort into hiding the  _poly-love_  at the Grump office." Dan smirked, causing Arin to laugh.

"Yeah right, we make jokes about fucking each other in almost every playthrough dude!" Arin snickered. "Speaking of which, I  _really_  need you in my asshole right now."

Dan started laughing hysterically, causing everyone else to laugh. Ross came back, wiping something off of his chin.

"Did I miss anything?" Ross asked.

"She knows about  _our_ relationship with Dan." Suzy glanced at Arin and you. "Don't worry, she doesn't know that-"

"That me and Holly have threesomes with Brian sometimes? I don't mind telling her, I even hooked up with Barry and Kevin." Ross bragged. "Also-"

"Dude, if she learns more about our group sex, her brain might explode." Dan laughed, then turned back to you. "We'll go on a few rides, then we'll take you back to the office where we can play games and partake in a few  _other_  surprises..."

You didn't know what was more exciting, the rides or the surprises the grumps had in store. Of course, that didn't mean you weren't overthinking things. It seemed like Dan and Arin were both into you, so was something going to happen before the end of the night?

After a few exciting rides, with Dan holding your hand on some rides and Arin on others, the five of you got into a big car. Arin was in the driver's seat, Suzy was in the passenger's, and the rest of you were in the back with Dan sitting in the middle.

Arin and Suzy started whispering to each other while he was driving. When you tried to listen, Dan leaned towards you, overwhelming you with his intoxicating scent.

"Skittles?" Dan whispered, handing you a bag of skittles. You tore it open and started chewing on the candies. "So, are you having a great time?"

"You kidding? Disneyland couldn't make me this happy." You frowned. "Are you guys going to send me back home tomorrow?"

"Baby girl..." Dan sighed. "I just want you to enjoy this. It's possible that you'll go home tonight, but  _please_ don't freak out about it. We'll always be watching over you."

"What do you mean by that?" You asked.

"We, uh, mean on the internet. We'll watch over you  _that_  way." Dan muttered. "But the night's not over, there's still so much fun to be had. _I promise."_

There was something he wasn't telling you, but the last thing you wanted was to stress him out. You finished the skittles and snuggled against him, causing him to put his arm around you and twirl your hair with his fingers.

The car pulled up in the parking lot, and all of you got out of the car and walked towards the office. Arin opened the door for you, and the entrance was exactly as you remembered it from the office tour video. You looked at their well-earned awards and felt at home, a feeling you never experienced before.

The feeling came back, the fear of leaving them and this place to return to your everyday life. You didn't want that, you wanted to stay here  _ **forever.**_

You pushed it down as you saw Holly come into view with several pigeons on her shoulders. Ross moved past you and wrapped his arms around his wife, making you slightly jealous of the love they had. One of the pigeons flew off of Holly's shoulder and landed on your arm.

"Aw, I think Lieutenant Birb likes you!" Holly smiled. "It's so nice to meet you, I've only heard great things about you."

There it was again. If you were so special, why did your father make you feel otherwise?

"T-Thanks." You stammered a reply. Dan walked towards the bar and placed some snacks on the counter.

"Feel free to help yourself to anything while Arin sets up the game, want any game in particular?" Dan asked.

You thought to yourself, contemplating between _Cuphead_  and  _Pokemon Sun_  when another game came to mind.

 _"Monopoly_  on the Wii? I know you guys have already played it before, but I love that game." You blushed at the silliness of it, but Dan smiled.

"Of course, hey Brian." You turned around and saw Brian walking in the room.

"Just finished the last tweets of the night." Brian smirked. "Hey lovely lady, how's your night going?"

 _ **"Fantastic."**_  You never felt this happy; no friend or crush had made you feel this much bliss. You couldn't help but wonder if Arin and Dan knew how happy they made you, how they pulled you out of the darkest times in your life.

You thought back to when you wanted to end your life story,  _ **but they saved your life...**_

...you felt as if you were going crazy. It's stupid to love them so much, long before they even met you, right?

"Dan, could I ask you something privately?" You asked.

"Of course, what's up?" Dan asked as soon as everyone cleared out.

"Do you think it's stupid that I love you guys more than my own father?" You blurted out. "Or my own friends? I never met you and Arin until earlier today, but you've kept me going day by day. A long time ago, I was heartbroken, and I was barely hanging on by a thread. I wanted to end everything and leave this broken planet, but you..."

You were crying,  _fucking crying._ It was the last thing you wanted to do in front of Dan, but you felt weird for loving people you've only met for a few hours. You felt Dan wrap his arms around you, rubbing your back gently.

"If we saved you from ending your life, that's not stupid. It's a miracle." Dan reassured you. "And if anything, I'm glad to hear that you care about us more than that pathetic man. I know a lot of your insecurities get worse because of him, but we'll always believe that your feelings are valid.  ** _Always."_**

You heard Arin walk closer; you suspected that he heard everything. He wrapped his arms around you, and you were embraced by both Arin and Dan.

 _"I love you both."_ You told them, leaving the words to their own interpretation.

"And  _we love you."_  Dan looked at you with intense emotion. "Stay here a sec, I just need to check the game with Arin real quick."

Dan and Arin walked away, leaving you at the bar with a stack of Doritos and various candies and soda bottles. You pulled a small bag of Nacho Cheese Doritos towards you and ripped it open, eating away at the chips anxiously. Was it wrong to tell them how you felt? Did they know that you meant romantically?

Dan appeared again and gave you the all-clear; you got up and sat on the couch that they recorded every Game Grumps episode on. You shuffled in your spot excitedly.

"Where's the microphones?" You asked.

"Oh, we aren't recording. It's getting late and Matt and Ryan aren't here." Dan told you. "Maybe someday you can guest star on the show, but I want this experience to be something only the  _ **three**_  of us share."

"Oh, okay!" You shrugged it off, picking up your Wii. "I'll choose the horseman for this game."

Dan chose the dog and Arin chose the thimble, and Arin set the fourth player A.I. to _really_ difficult and named it  _420blazeit._ Not that it'd matter, since you kicked ass at Monopoly anyway.

* * *

 "Seriously?! Fucking 420blazeit can kiss my ass!" Arin shouted as the A.I. rejected his offer for Boardwalk.

If the A.I. player had both Boardwalk and Park Place, all of you would've been screwed. But you had Park Place, so it was pretty much a heated battle between you and the A.I.

Arin was running out of money, and Dan had gone bankrupt several turns ago. The fluffy man was sitting back, casually making commentary while twirling his fingers through your hair.

You felt your skin was hot and cold at the same time; you were losing focus of their actual game. Was something going to happen tonight? Did Dan know you were ** _a...?_**

"So, any reason why no one's had a bite of your forbidden fruit?" Dan asked you. "You don't have to answer that if you don't want to."

"Oh, it's okay. There's not really a specific answer to that." You told him. "I've been waiting on the right person; basically someone who would treat me like I mean everything. It's a lot to ask for, but I'd prefer that over anything else."

You and Arin were absentmindedly playing the game now, the sexual tension in the room feeling stronger than ever. Dan was clearly blushing. You raised your eyebrows, did he actually  _like_ you that way? No,  _that can't be-_

Before you could continue, he sat up from the couch and pressed his lips against yours.

You wrapped your arms around his shoulders, kissing him back. It was passionate, and yet it ended as soon as it began. You felt Arin's hand resting on your leg, and you looked at him.

Instinctively, you moved in and kissed Arin on the lips, the Monopoly game forgotten. He tugged you towards him with a firm grip on your butt. You took it a step further and straddled him, staring into his lovestruck gaze.

Did they both really like you this way? Their intentions didn't seem to matter anymore, not when you were so excited in your skin.

Before you could dry hump him, Arin frowned.

"Before we do anything, you need to know _everything."_  Arin admitted. "Y'know, so you're able to consent properly. You see,  _ **you are dreaming."**_

_**What?** _

"But we  _are_  the real Game Grumps, I promise you that." Arin told you. "It seems impossible, but we're  _Dream-Jumpers."_

"I joked about using magic earlier, but it's true." Dan added. "Brian and Barry taught all of us how to visit dreams, and Barry even taught us how to create dreams in other people's minds before he left for a magic academy nearby."

"We intended to use it to visit different Game Grump fans in their dreams and hang out with them." Arin smiled. "But we've never done anything like  _this_ with a fan before."

"Dude, she won't believe that." Dan laughed before he turned to you. "But he's right, we've never developed feelings for them like we did for you."

"You'll be back home when you wake up tomorrow morning." Arin admitted. "Thankfully it isn't a college night for you, so we have at least eight hours left. So, do you still want to be with me? And or Dan?"

"Why can't I run away and be with you guys in real life?" You finally spoke.

"Because Brian has the ability to see parts of the future, and he says you have  _great things_  ahead for you." Arin explained. "We just needed to give you a little push."

"After this, we need to let you stretch your wings and show the world what you're really made of." Dan smiled with pride. "Then, when you've finally reached your potential, we'll take you back here where you belong."

"Just understand that this is the best future for you." Arin told you. "No matter what, we'll always believe in you."

"...okay, but I have one more question. Do you know if I'll be a virgin when I wake up?" You asked. Arin shook his head.

"Barry told us that the only thing dream semen, or 'dremen', negates is STDs and pregnancy." Arin replied. "So, if you want to do this, who do you want to be with first?"

You  _were_  already on top of Arin, but Dan was mostly with you the entire evening. Which, you decided, meant that you wanted to spend more time with  _ **Arin.**_

"You." You whispered, rocking your hips forward. You suddenly felt Arin's hands firmly grasp your butt as he encouraged your movements, causing you to close your eyes in bliss.

 _"Oh...oh my God_ ** _you're amazing~"_**  Arin gasped, followed by moaning your name at different speeds. When your eyes flickered open briefly, you glimpsed a sight of Dan stroking himself on the couch; he never took his eyes off of you two.

In the middle of your dry humping bliss, Arin lifted you off of him and into his arms, standing up and carrying you bridal style to a bedroom that you've never seen before. You couldn't help but wonder if they planned this, or if the king-sized bed was there for different purposes.

You were too horny to care, letting Arin gently place you onto the bed as he unzipped his pants and exposed his dick to you in all of its surreal glory. Dan quickly but carefully started removing your clothes.

He first lifted your shirt off of your body gently, kissing your neck down to your left shoulder as he slowly unhooked your bra and tossed it onto the nightstand.

"A little souvenir to remember you by." Dan explained. Were you going to wake up with no bra in the morning? Who cares, you're about to get laid by Arin Hanson!

Dan took off your pants and then your panties, gently kissing your clitoris. They marveled at your naked body; Arin looked at you as if nothing else existed. You noticed that it wasn't a ravenous hunger, but a burning love that sparked his passionate gaze.

Dan gave you a sloppy kiss on the cheek before sitting next to you on the bed. You closed your eyes and gripped the blankets when you felt his tip pressing against your entrance.

He didn't enter, and you opened your eyes and looked up at him gently.

"I want your first time to be the best experience possible." Arin chuckled nervously. "So, I know you just want me inside you soon, but I really wanted to remind you of how fucking awesome you are. And you're really beautiful. Is there anything else you'd like before I start?"

"No, you're amazing too Arin." You smiled. "I...think I have a thing for praising, especially praise from you two. I don't think I've ever felt this  _h-hot..."_

You felt Arin grab your hips and push inside you, breaking your hymen. You gritted your teeth and you felt Dan sit on the bed next to you, kissing your neck.

"It's okay,  _you're doing great~"_  Dan praised you between kisses. "Baby girl, you're the brightest star in the sky tonight for me. And one day, we'll get to be like this all the time."

"Oh Dan,  _you're so sweet."_  You moaned. "What d-did I do to deserve you two?"

"Just by being yourself." Arin smiled.

Those words sent waves of pleasure throughout your body. You felt like a ball of fire, and Arin and Dan were like gasoline, touching you and igniting the fire within you. Not too long after Arin started, you felt your climax crashing into you like an intense wave that shook you to your literal core. You felt Arin crying out your name and releasing inside you as Dan played with your nipples.

"At least he didn't say that he was going to 'pre,' that would've been a pretty unsexy time." Dan laughed. "Nice tits by the way."

"Thanks." You gave a soft laugh, trying to catch your breath. Dan rolled you over so your breasts were pressed against the bed and your butt was raised in the air.

"So, ready to get plowed by my  _outstanding genitals?"_  Dan snickered. "Ready to have buttsex with the  _great Danny Sexbang-"_

"Shut up and just do it, you cocky bastard." Arin laughed. "Apply some lube first though, dumbass."

"Wow, you're so loving Arin." Dan laughed as he applied lube inside you with his fingers. You felt Dan push inside you as he grabbed your hips and moaned. Your eyes were closed when you felt something slightly wet poke your face.

It was Arin's dick.

"Do you think you could...?" You didn't hesitate as you took all of him in your mouth.

At first, the idea of being 'skewered' by two guys seemed gross to you. But for some reason, being with Dan and Arin that way felt more...right. It may look dirty to outsiders, but to you, it felt like the three of you were connected puzzle pieces embracing each other.

Dan's thrusts became more intense as he explored your body with his fingers, and he leaped forward to presumably kiss Arin.

Dan buried his face into Arin's shoulder as he started cursing and releasing his seed inside your asshole. You glanced up to see Arin locking his lips with Dan, only breaking away to gasp and cum inside your mouth. You swallowed it all, and stood up on the bed.

"Am I going to wake up with cum leaking out of my butt?" You asked, slightly amused at the thought.

"Nah, we can take a bath together." Arin smiled. "Dan, do you think you could ask Suzy if our sweetheart here can bring anything with her to the real world?"

"Yeah, you can get in the bath and I'll join you two." Dan kissed your cheek, then Arin's. He put his boxers and pants on before leaving. Arin waited until he was gone before turning to you, cupping your face gently.

"Are you OK? Shit, we should've thought of a safeword. Maybe this was too much for you-"

 _"Dude,_ it wasn't too much for me. You've been acting so shy all night, maybe even more than me." You reassured him, pressing your finger against his lips. "You don't open up to a lot of people, do you?"

"Truth is, Dan and Suzy are the only people I've had sex with...before you." Arin admitted. "When we first started walking in your dreams, I couldn't believe how beautiful and talented you were. Most girl fans only like Dan, so I didn't know what made you think I was so special."

 _I_ _didn't_ _know what_ _made_   _you think_ _I_ _was so special._

Those words sounded too familiar, and it became all to clear to you as to why you loved Arin so much. You could  _relate_ to him on a deeper level about depression and insecurities.

"You can understand how much it hurts for others to doubt you." You said. "You can understand how crippling depression can be, and how desperate one can feel, trying to salvage some purpose out of their life."

"I want to make a difference." You continued. "I never want to leave this place, but if it means growing and reuniting with you guys one day, then I'll do it."

"I'm so glad that you understand, babycakes." Arin sighed with relief, his eyes tearing up. "It'll only be a few years right? Then, you'll fulfill your destiny and be with us."

"Yeah." You rubbed Arin's hair gently, feeling his pain.

You lifted Arin's pink shirt off his body and got in the bathtub, wondering what was happening to your physical body right now. You made a mental note to study into magic spells when you woke up.

Arin joined you in the bathtub, kissing you on the cheek as he grabbed the soap and started rubbing it down your back.

Dan soon joined you two, sitting right next to the bathtub.

"Brian told me that she can bring two things to the real world." Dan said. "So basically one thing from each of us."

"You can take my pink shirt." Arin smiled. "Or, um anything else you'd like."

"I got a pretty neat dragon dildo in the other room." Dan added. "Or you could take one of the figurines in the hallway."

"In addition to those two things, do you think Brian can take a picture of us and email it to me?" You asked.

"Yeah, let me check real quick." Dan left again, and Arin got out of the tub.

"Anything else you wanna do? Play more games? Cuddle?" Arin looked giddy at the last one, and you smiled.

"Maybe both? We still haven't played  _Cuphead_  yet." You suggested. "Then after a boss or two, we can all cuddle."

Arin put on a light blue shirt with a dandelion on it, giving you the pink shirt. It smelled like him, and you knew right away that you wanted to take it home.

After both of you were fully clothed, Dan and Brian walked in, the latter holding his phone as a camera.

He took several photos, including one where Arin was kissing your right cheek and Dan was kissing your left cheek, one where Arin was holding you bridal style, and one where Arin and Dan were kissing behind you.

Brian swiped through the pictures, lifting his hand over each of them with a purple aura around his hand.

"What're you doing?" You asked.

"Making sure that you're the only one that can see these pictures." Brian explained. "Whenever you show these pictures to other people, they'll only see cute cat pictures. Wait..."

Brian looked up, sniffing the air.

 _"Did you_ _three_ _have sex in here?"_ He asked.

"Guilty as charged." Dan laughed, then he turned to you. "So what's the second thing you want to bring?"

"Hmm..." You walked with Dan to the hallway full of various figurines and you picked your favorite one.

Dan picked up a tag with a string on it and wrapped it around the figurine, taking a sharpie and writing something on the tag:

_**Love, Dan Avidan ❤** _

"Aw, thank you Danny." You kissed his cheek, and he hugged you, lifting your feet off the ground in the process.

"Promise me that you'll stay strong." Dan whispered after he let you go. "We have some ideas of what your future will look like, and I want to see your dreams come true."

"Of course." You reassured him. "I'll be the best at whatever I end up doing, _I promise."_

* * *

**_Ten minutes._ **

_Ten minutes_ until you had to leave the most supportive people in your life,  _ten minutes_ until you returned to the heartache and pain of your empty life,  _ten minutes_  until you saw your father again.

You couldn't let him break you, you had to hold onto everything the Game Grumps said.

You were cuddling between Arin and Dan on the bed, wearing Arin's shirt. Your bra and shirt were on the nightstand for Arin and Dan to hold onto.

You had more fun in an evening with them then you had in your whole life.  Arin and Dan looked slightly torn, not ready to leave you so soon after you met them.

"Five minutes, we came to say goodbye."

You looked up and saw Suzy, Ross, Holly, and Brian at the doorway. You got up, and Suzy and Holly embraced you.

"You've got great things ahead for you." Suzy smiled, kissing your cheek.

"Remember,  _you_ _matter."_  Holly added.

"You're kind and talented, don't forget that." Ross said.

"Your life is very valuable, and you're brave for getting through each day." Brian told you. "You have the ability to change so many people's lives, so  _never give up."_

You felt Arin hug you from behind, and you turned to him.

"When your depression is at it's worst, think of me." Arin told you. "Think of all the pain and loneliness I endured to get here. Remember that the days will get better."

"People don't notice you now, but just you wait." Dan added. "Soon, your beautiful personality will shine through and fucking  _blow_ _everyone_ _away."_

Arin and Dan both hugged you tight before you turned to Brian.

"Are you ready?" He asked, you sighed.

"As ready as I'll ever be." You decided, glancing back at Arin and Dan.  _ **"I love you."**_

"We love you too baby girl." Dan smiled, Arin had his face buried into his boyfriend's shoulder. "We'll always watch you in your dreams."

You looked at Brian, and he snapped his fingers.

* * *

  ** _You were awake._**

Back in the real world with no one to kiss and no one to hold. You were wearing Arin's pink shirt, the figurine was sitting on your nightstand, and you felt a soreness between your legs. Well,  _that really happened._

You heard arguing outside your room and you desperately grabbed your phone and headphones, putting on music to drown out the sound. You saw a new email, and pulled it up to see all the images Brian sent you. You smiled, your love for all of them burning like a wildfire.

One day, you wouldn't be in this house anymore. And while it was going to hurt like hell until then, you decided to stay strong.

 _**Two** _ _**weeks later** _

College was taking its toll on you and you had no friends to currently talk to. The worst part? You weren't sure of what you wanted anymore. You didn't know what degree you wanted, or if you even wanted to keep going to college.

Recently, you heard that Arin started a company called  _Real Good Touring,_ and your seemingly dead dream of being a YouTuber sparked back to life. Wouldn't that be much better? Being a YouTuber and writing on the side? Maybe even reading your stories on YouTube?

**_Was that what you were meant to do?_ **

It seemed difficult to start and maintain a channel all by yourself, but you loved trying new things, so why not...?

As you watched the Game Grumps videos each day, you wondered if Arin and Dan were going to mention the night you shared in any way. One day, you saw that they resumed one of your favorite playthroughs, and you wondered if they knew you liked it through your dreams. Probably.

You started the video, and the two guys talked about how long it's been since they last played the game. Then, as Arin was playing the game, Dan spoke.

"So we totally banged this girl the other night." Dan randomly said, trying to play it off as a joke.

"Um, yeah totally, and she was super hot too. What was her name?" Arin pretended to laugh. Then, Dan said your name... ** _your name._**

"Yeah, I had buttsex with her." Dan snickered. "Dude, do you think people actually think we have threesomes with girls?"

"I dunno, probably." You noticed that Arin and Dan were trying to play it off so the other fans didn't think they were serious, but you knew.

It was their way of reaching out to you, and you smiled. The episode ended, and the blue screen was on when Arin spoke.

**_"We love you."_ **

Tears formed in your eyes as you smiled. You thought of all the love they get from their fans, and you made up your mind. You were determined to make the Game Grumps proud, and you were determined to find a purpose.

**_You were going to become a YouTuber._ **


End file.
